Get a Clue
by SiriusPirate
Summary: OneShot. The classic game of Clue, except Hermione wants to prove to Ron that muggle games are fun and has enlisted the help of Harry. So, now that Mr. Boddy is Professor Snape and they are the suspects, what's next? Why, stories of Snape's murders, of co


Disclaimer: Right, Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor does the amazing game named Clue, which I've probably ruined beyond repair in this fic.

**_Get a Clue-_**

"Hermione, why are we doing this again?" Harry asked, sighing and rubbing his eyes in annoyance.

"We are doing this because we are going to prove to Ron that muggle games are fun, and I think it will be fun to change the game to revolve around us." Hermione responded.

"Oh, okay." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You can be Mr. Green." Hermione decided, picking up the green piece and the card that held Mr. Green and casting a spell on them.

"Where did that scheming smirk come from?" Harry asked in slight amusement as he looked at the new card holding a motionless picture of him smirking up at them.

"That was the day that Ron decided that the only thing possible to make the day amusing was to play a prank on Snape, Malfoy, and the Slytherins in general, and you decided that you had the perfect idea, which even I must admit did turn out pretty amazing, even though I don't condone your prank-playing." Hermione explained, making Harry blink.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad that it amused you." Harry said, ignoring the 'not condoning' part.

"Hmph. Well, Ron can be Colonel Mustard, and that leaves Neville as Professor Plum." Hermione muttered more to herself than to Harry, changing the yellow and purple pieces and the correct cards as soon as she had decided which of them would be which person.

"You know, I just can't imagine Neville even slightly capable of pretend murder. Luna either, for that matter. And which piece is she again?" Harry asked.

"I told you, I would be Miss Scarlet, Ginny would be Mrs. White, and that left Luna as Mrs. Peacock. See?" Hermione said showing him the cards and pieces that she had done before deciding on the boys.

"Interesting. So, now that we have us established, and we've turned the board into the Shrieking Shack while realizing that they actually have the same layout if we only use the first floor, and we decided to leave the weapons alone, who is going to be Mr. Boddy and when are the others getting here?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"We're here." Ron said as he walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with the other two Gryffindors and the odd Ravenclaw.

"Mr. Boddy is now Professor Snape." Hermione announced, making Harry look at her in awe while the other four players looked around the room to make sure that he wasn't there.

"Wonderful. I can't wait to see who ends up being the one who killed him, and I can't help but hope that it'll be me." Harry said, watching as Hermione shuffled the three decks and chose one card from each, sticking them into the envelope and sorted the rest into six separate piles as everyone sat down around the board.

"Okay, guys, the aim of the game is to, on every turn, make a suggestion as to who killed Professor Snape in what room and with which weapon. You have to be in the room that you're suggesting it was done in, and when you're sure that you have solved the murder, you get to make an accusation. It becomes easier because every time you make a guess, somebody uses one of their cards to disprove your theory, thus giving you one less thing to work with each time." Harry explained the rules in a rather condensed way, but everybody seemed to understand.

"I'm Miss Scarlet, so I go first." Hermione said, rolling the die and moving the appropriate amount of spaces into the Library. "Okay, I'm going to guess that this is what happened:

_Professor Snape was standing in the Library, searching for an old Potions tomb that had been in his family for ages. Suddenly, Ginny snuck quietly out from behind a bookshelf, holding a wrench in her right hand. Professor Snape thought he heard a noise, spinning around only to get the full impact of a wrench to the head, dying instantly._"

"I wish, but I'm sorry to tell you that I have the wrench." Harry said to Hermione, showing her the card while not letting anyone else see.

"That's okay, as I really didn't think that that was what happened. It was just fun to say. Oh, and Harry, it's your turn." Hermione said, passing Harry the die. He rolled, then moved into the Study.

"Okay, here is what really happened:

_Professor Snape was in the Study grading papers away from the rest of the school, liberally spreading red ink across the essays and claiming that a troll could do better. As engrossed as he was in his mutterings, he never realized when Ron walked into the room as quietly as possible, bringing the candlestick up above his head and smashing it into Professor Snape's skull, causing him to cover the floor with red instead._"

"Could've happened, but it wasn't with the candlestick." Ginny disproved Harry's theory, showing him a card displaying the previously mentioned weapon. Hermione was simply laughing, knowing why Harry had said that.

"That's okay. I didn't really think that that was what had happened, it was just an opportunity too good to pass up. You go, Ginny." Harry said, handing the die to the red-head and watching as she rolled and joined him in the Study.

"Sure. Okay, here's how it happened:

_Professor Snape was in the Study, but he wasn't grading essays, simply trying to get some relaxation away from the cretins he dealt with day after day. So immersed in his thoughts, he never realized that Neville had come into the room carrying a revolver. One shot later, and Professor Snape was no longer thinking about anything._"

"It wasn't me." Neville said, showing Ginny a card with his face on it.

"I didn't think it was, Neville. I just thought I'd suggest it anyway." Ginny said, winking at him.

"Oh, okay. Well, I want to use the secret passage." Neville said, moving his piece from the Study to the Conservatory.

"I didn't know that you could do that." Ron said, blinking.

"Hermione told us the first time she explained the game, remember? Anyway, this is how it really happened:

_Professor Snape was prowling through the Conservatory, searching for a plant that he needed for a potion that he was making. Luna, holding a rope in one hand, lunged from behind a large plant, strangling Professor Snape and killing him._"

"I have the rope, Neville." Luna said, showing him the card and rolling the die. She then entered the Hall. "This is what happened:

_Professor Snape was in the Hall, searching for a Crumple-Horned Snorcack, which he never found, because they don't live anywhere near Hogsmeade, and even if they did, he didn't fit the requirements one needed to see them. Anyway, Hermione was hiding in a dark, shadowy corner with a lead pipe, so when Professor Snape went to check there, Hermione panicked and hit him over the head with the pipe. Several times._"

"She did not." Ron defended his bookworm friend, showing Luna Hermione's card in his hand.

"Oh well. Your turn, Ronald." Luna told him, handing him the die.

"Can I make an accusation?" Ron asked.

"If you really think you know the answer. However, that means that you can't move out of the Study, and if you're wrong, you're out of the game." Hermione warned him.

"Well, I won't be wrong, and I don't need to be out of the Study to make an accusation. See, I listened to you last time you explained this to us." Ron told her, smirking. "Now, you all thought that you had Snape's murder figured out, but you forgot several crucial elements. Now, here is the only logical solution to the murder:

_Professor Snape **was** in the Hall, but he wasn't searching for any Crumple-Horned Snorcacks. We all know that Professor Snape hates the Shrieking Shack, but he desperately needed something that the Marauders had placed in there years before. Harry, having overheard Snape's evil plans as he discussed them with Malfoy for some reason or another, grabbed a knife from the Gryffindor Table during dinner and hid it in his robe pocket. Later that night, he sneaked out of __Gryffindor__Tower__ in his Invisibility Cloak and ran through the secret tunnel under the Whomping Willow into the Shrieking Shack. He heard Snape in the Hall and walked into the room, quietly walking towards Snape with the knife raised. As Snape thought he heard a noise, he spun around, only to get a knife in the heart, dying within seconds._"

"You know, I actually can't disprove that." Harry said, looking at his cards. Around the circle, everybody else realized that they had the same problem as Ron triumphantly opened the Case File and showed everyone that Harry had done it, in the Hall, with the knife.

"Ron, how in Merlin's name did you figure that out?" Hermione asked, blinking.

"It was easy. Harry started on the green space, and green is a Slytherin color, therefore ideal for a murderer. I was thinking of something that could easily be committed in Hogwarts, and the only room that appealed to me was the Entrance Hall, thus, the Hall of the Shrieking Shack. And the only murder weapon I could actually see in use, especially from Harry to Snape, was the knife." Ron explained his logic.

"So, basically, it was a fluke. Well, I got what I wanted. I murdered Professor Snape." Harry said, smirking slightly.

"Way to go, Harry. You're a hero." Dean Thomas announced, making the six players suddenly aware of their audience.

"That was amusing. Coming up with interesting ways for Professor Snape to die. Always an adequate form of entertainment for everyone in Gryffindor Tower. I think I liked Ron's story the best anyway, so it's a good thing he was right." Seamus Finnegan continued, smiling.

"However, Harry's was a classic. 'I believe it was Colonel Mustard, in the Study, with the Candlestick.'" Dean quoted exaggeratedly.

"Yeah, too bad I basically gave up my turn to do it." Harry said, though he didn't look too sorry.

"So, are all muggle games this fun?" Ron asked, looking at Harry and Hermione curiously.

"Not all of them, no. However, it probably would be a good idea to introduce you to the many wonders of darts." Harry decided, thinking of the potential this new idea had.

"What's so fun about throwing little arrow things at a dartboard?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow Harry.

"You see, that's where everybody gets it completely wrong. You don't throw the darts at a dartboard, you throw them at a picture of somebody you hate, such as Snape, or Umbitch, or maybe even Fudge or Voldie. Just think of the possibilities. And the lack of frustration in your life. It's just like punching something while imagining the face of the person you're angry at, or, as I've done on several occasions, mutilating potions ingredients while imagining Snape in their place." Harry explained, making everyone around them laugh.

"You know, that does have some potential." Hermione muttered, her eyes beginning to sparkle mischievously as she cackled evilly, rubbing her hands together in a typically villainous way.

"Wow, that's scary." Ron said, staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"This is going to be fun." Ginny decided, Neville and Luna nodding their agreement as they, too, stared at Hermione.

"Very." Harry added, smirking in the same exact way that his card showed him doing.

"Uh-oh. You think we should warn somebody?" Neville asked, vaguely amused.

"My father says that you should always leave something interesting alone and see what happens." Luna said, taking a copy of the Quibbler out and beginning to read it.

"Well, this is certainly something interesting. And I, for one, would love to see where this goes." Ginny responded.

"Alright, so we see where it goes." Neville decided, nodding and chuckling as he watched Ron try to save Hermione from whatever had possessed her. According to him, Harry was the insane one, and she was supposed to be the voice of reason.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A.N.- To anybody that read my other story, Time and Time Again, I apologize for the fact that it is now gone. However, I did not delete it, it was deleted because somebody complained about my review responses to the site. I may repost it, or I may not. If I do, it will probably be rewritten so that the entire thing is better paced and more HBP compatible, which would mean that I would probably leave Severus Snape out and probably no Draco Malfoy either. Anyway, if anybody that reads this has an opinion about my reposting or rewriting it, drop me a review, and I'll see what happens.


End file.
